


The zero-sum game

by cincave



Category: Gaya Sa Pelikula (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cincave/pseuds/cincave
Summary: Vlad plays the zero-sum game.
Relationships: Karl Frederick Almasen/Jose Vladimir Austria
Kudos: 3





	The zero-sum game

Prompt: _KarlVlad Ep05—more specifically, point of view ni Vlad after that almost kiss and the way Karl left him there when the lights opened._

We are Austrias and we never do anything halfway. Aside from giving you a great aversion to have your hair touched, this was the other thing your shitty dad gave you that you took to heart.

And it shows.

Money was tight but Ate Judit worked two jobs so she can stay in her Australian film school. Kuya Rob worked on his writing craft until every word he word sang off the page. And you: any film you've made is always a filigree snowglobe of whomever you were at that age.

You are Austrias and none of you ever half-ass anything. It is always all or nothing.

It is the only explanation as to why you said yes when he offered his hand, asking for a dance. And then suddenly, it was uncharted waters.

 _Hic sunt dracones_. Here be dragons. You knew the dangers of crossing that line in the sand. But you are an Austria. You do not fear the unknown, only the untried.

Like two ships circling in the night, you are drawn to each other, to that almost kiss.

But no.

The lights snap on and reality comes rushing in, filling this vacuum of delusion.

He runs away. Of course, he runs away.

And now, you must think of how to salvage this shipwreck.

You forced the journey through the maelstrom and thunderstorm, ignoring the warning buoys and the flaring lights of the lighthouse and you did not emerge unscathed. There is no one to blame for your waterlogged and splintered ship except yourself.

You are an Austria. It is always all or nothing.

And now, you are left with nothing.


End file.
